The primary purposes of the American Society of Preventive Oncology (ASPO) are the exchange of information and the promotion of research in cancer prevention and control. This application requests partial support for the 2011 annual meeting of this multidisciplinary organization. In order for ASPO to provide a high quality program and to continue to grow and provide new opportunities for junior investigators, some level of outside support is necessary. In recognition of ASPO's limited resources and increasing costs for annual meetings, no honoraria are offered, but expenses of invited speakers are covered. ASPO annual meetings are organized to consist of four to six symposia, submitted paper sessions, award lectures, interest group breakfast sessions, and a poster session scheduled over three days. Pre- meeting workshops consist of a new investigators workshop, professional development sessions, a meeting of the cancer center Associate Directors and Program Leaders for Cancer Control and Prevention, and meetings for NIH trainees and NCI training grant directors. Breakfasts will be reserved for late-breaking topics of interest to the ASPO membership. Several months prior to each annual meeting, abstracts are solicited for oral and poster presentation. The 16 abstracts receiving the highest rankings will be published in the peer-reviewed journal, Cancer Epidemiology, Biomarkers &Prevention. The 20 top-ranked abstracts in various categories will be presented orally during proffered paper sessions. Based on past experience, it is anticipated that approximately 100 posters will be presented during two poster sessions. An award will be given for the best poster. Journal advertisements, posters and direct mail will be used to publicize the meeting. The 35th annual meeting will be in Las Vegas, Nevada, March 5-8, 2011 at the Renaissance Hotel. Approximately 300 participants are anticipated to attend future annual meetings. Speakers and participants are from diverse disciplines involved in cancer prevention research and, most significantly, from disciplines concerned with translating known information into effective prevention programs. All meetings will be held in non-smoking fully-accessible conference facilities. By fostering communication among professionals in several disciplines of cancer prevention, ASPO meetings provide an intimate atmosphere that supports mentoring, encourages dialogue, and promotes innovative progress in cancer prevention and control. PUBLIC HEALTH RELEVANCE: This application is for partial support for the 35th annual scientific meeting of the American Society of Preventive Oncology (ASPO) in Las Vegas, Nevada, March 5-8, 2011. The goals of ASPO and its meetings are to promote information exchange, stimulate research, and foster programs relevant to cancer prevention and control. ASPO's annual meetings support the health of the public through its unique multidisciplinary emphases on cancer prevention and control research and junior member career development, the high quality and influence of its scientific meetings, and the importance of cancer prevention and control research to the national effort to reduce the burden of cancer.